Asriel as it Gets: Reboot
by Killzone25 2.0
Summary: It was a success! The experiment was a success! Asriel is up and about, walking on two furry legs, no flower pot to restrain him or hold him down. Join into the adventure and story as Frisk helps her new friend adjust to life on the surface, through school, work, social interactions, the dead returning, demons, corruption, and most of all, crushes. Ah, young love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Born Anew**

 _I am so terribly sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I could shower you guys with excuses, but I'll spare you the trouble. Damn, it's been a busy year. So yeah. Might've fucked up a little bit. Not just talking about the late timing on this story, either. I always kept a digital copy of all of my Asriel as it Gets and Soulless chapters, but behold as my computer crashes whenever I try to open them. So I guess I'm a little bit boned when it comes to recalling the old story's plotline, but that's alright! In fact, maybe even a blessing in disguise, 'cause this means you and I can make it up as we go, just like old times, eh readers? Oh, but I'm rambling! Some things never change. Ladies and gentlemonsters, I gift to you, Asriel as it Gets; The Reboot!_

 _P.S, those of you who haven't read the previous story may want to give it a quick once-over, to get a firm grasp on the story that took place before, if nothing else. Not that there was too much story to begin with, but- Aw, damn. I'm doing it again. I better start typing up the story before this chapter turns into a big message. Geez._

Butterscotch. God, that smell is just intoxicating. No matter how many times she breathed in its sweet aroma, it never grew dull.

Frisk almost leapt out of the sheets as she raced to the door when she heard her foster mother knocking, the springs of the bed creaking under the sudden pressure, propelling her ever skyward as the rest of the mattress indented deeply at the liftoff of the cute teenager who's feet once again planted on firmer, carpet-covered ground.

She almost slipped into a faceplant when she darted back to the bed, suddenly swarmed with memories of last night and the monster prince to blame for the hassle.

She reached the bed's soft occupant, snoozing quietly as his lithe arm dangled over the edge, skinny fingertips tickling the ground as his furry chest rose and fell with quiet breaths. One floppy ear to the monster's left side was planted over his face as a makeshift sleeping blindfold, the other slowly and ever so gently swinging from side to side as it draped over the edge of the bed, joining his longer arm. He wasn't wearing his cloak, leaving him stark nude save for the comfy blanket enveloping his body from the toes to his stomach. That dusty old cloak must have been too scratchy.

Frisk couldn't blame him. She would've done the same thing in that old outfit, having experienced it's irritating effect. She wore it on Halloween, wanting to dress like her foster mother. One day in that horrible thing, and she had a rash running from her back past her rear, reaching halfway down her thigh. Yikes!

Shaking the random, nostalgia-inducing flashback out of her head, Frisk reached over the monster, covering the remainder of his body and his head with the blanket, the boy instantly reacting to the stimulus as he picked up his breaths to draw oxygen from the other side of the suffocating sheet's embrace.

"Sorry." Frisk whispered, quiet as she could as not to draw suspicion from the woman actively knocking on her door, announcing her presence and a 'gift' that Frisk knew must be the goat's world famous Butterscotch Pie, Underworld famous, of course. "I'll be right back. Don't move, please?" She added, talking only to herself as the words fell only onto deaf, sleeping ears, and her own.

She took a shaky, nervous breath before twisting the doorknob, and swinging the wooden blockade out of her and her mother's way. "Mom!" Frisk cried out with glee, embracing the loving and loveable beast, burying her face into the soft, purple and white cloak.

"Child…" Toriel hummed in her naturally motherly tone of voice as she returned the crippling embrace with less pressure. "I've missed you, so."

"I missed you too, Mom!" Frisk responded affectionately.

"I'm so sorry for leaving for so long." The fussy woman whimpered apologetically. "The meet took me so far away."

"Aw, c'mon." Frisk groaned lightheartedly, slightly backing out of the hug to talk properly. To see her mother's face again.. "I could've sworn we talked about this over the phone on your way back."

"Yes, but… A week with no company or parental oversight… It's unacceptable. You could've gotten hurt- or worse- and I would not have the slightest clue." Toriel almost teared up- at the thought of her child getting hurt, or at such a reunion with said child, Frisk didn't know, but she hugged her mother again, regardless.

"It's fine. You didn't know it was gonna take that long." Frisk consoled, voice slightly muffled by the monster-mom's body. "Besides, it's not like I didn't have _any_ company." She added, with a reference to Sans and the others' visits.

"Yes, I- I suppose you are right." Toriel regained her calm attitude with swift speed after the consolation of her daughter. "They always do have my child's best interests at heart, don't they?" She asked rhetorically, feeling Frisk's head nod through her tight hold. "You've grown up so fast… I certainly do hope you haven't outgrown Butterscotch."

Frisk eagerly pulled away from the hug and shook her head, mouth watering too much to voice her objection.

"I knew it." Toriel smiled playfully. "Well, should your appetite get to you, I'll have a slice put out. It'll be on the table, as always."

"You're the best!" Frisk beamed, about to turn back into her room to change into her outfit when she noticed her bed sheets move ever so slightly as it's occupant shifted his body so he could actually breath again, reminding her of her guest.

This movement did not pass their mother's keen eye. "Say, Frisk." She started slowly. Frisk froze. Seldom did her mother call her by her name. "What might be under you bedsheets?" She asked hesitantly, a slight blush working its way into her face.

"Oh, that? A project." Frisk tried to wave it off dismissively, resuming her pace to the drawers where her outfits lie, but when she noticed the red tint on Toriel's face, she knew what assumption the woman was making. "O-oh, no. It's not- I'm not. I-" Frisk tried to find the right words to wave off this new problem, but she tripped and tumbled over her own tongue embarrassingly.

"Of course. I- you're a grown woman. You can make you're own dec-"

"MOM!" Frisk shouted in a blind panic, face beet red.

Toriel flinched at the shout on reflex. "M-my apologies, my child. I simply wanted to voice my consent for-"

Frisk reached for the door to slam it shut to make the embarrassing torture stop before she got lightheaded or sprung a bloody nose from the blood flow traveling to her face in such massive torrents, but stopped dead in her tracks as the monster in her bed finally gained enough consciousness to realize what was smothering him, and pull it out of his face while he sat up and went through a swift routine of stretching followed by a yawn. He smacked his dry lips and rubbed his eyes before turning to see the two women at the doorway. Frisk, reaching to shut the door, face ashen in horror save for a streak of deep crimson spanning from cheek to flushed cheek, reaching over her nose to bridge the gap. Toriel, staring at him while tears sprung out of her eyes, still trying to understand what this painful lookalike to her deceased son is doing on her daughter's bed.

Asriel stared back, blankly for a split moment, until he quickly grasped his recollection of last night's events. Then his confused stare instantly turned into an emotional one with tears brimming in his eyes as well, a sad smile working its way across his lips.

"S-son...? My child?" Toriel finally spoke, voice shaken by raw emotion and confusion.

"Hey, mom." Asriel tried to smile warmly, but it only showed pain. Knives clenching his heart, needles stinging his eyes, a furnace in the back of his throat.

"Cat's out of the bag… Or goat out of the sheets, I guess." Frisk tried to lighten the mood, but it was completely outclassed by the levels of melancholy riding on the woeful tension.

"Frisk…" Toriel looked onto her third child with confusion and hurt, as well as excitement and happiness all in equal measure. "... Did you-? How is this-... How is this even possible?" Toriel almost sobbed, looking back at the bedrested boy. "Asriel, is that you? Are you… Really here?" She was careful, timid, trembling as though she expected the boy to vanish, leaving her again.

"Yeah, Mom… It's really me." Asriel sniffled, wiping the burning tears out of his eyes. "I'm really here."

Toriel slowly shuffled to the bed, close, but miles away to her. When she finally reached him, she touched him, softly caressed the side of his face. Finally certain he wouldn't melt away, the woman immediately pulled him into her arms, embracing him just as she did Frisk at the doorway, but so much softer. So much care taken on her part, so much worry, so much sorrow. So much joy. She broke out into tears, sobbing into her resurrected son's bare, fuzzy shoulder, him unleashing his tears into her cload in return. Frisk just watched, wordlessly witnessing the tender moment.

"Asriel… My son… My child…" Toriel cried out in between sobs of joy. "I've missed you so, my child. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Mom." Asriel replied, his voice breaking as he struggled to retain his sobs. "So much."

The two remained there for several moments. Asriel and Toriel, crying into each other's shoulders as the tears flooded, letting out all the pent up sorrow, anger, and general emotion. For several moments, everyone remained in their exact positions until Toriel managed to pull away to look at her daughter with her bright eyes reflecting with the tears she had just shed, voicing her thanks and confusion before her actual mouth could find the words. Eventually, however, she did. "Thank you, Frisk. I don't understand how, or why, or when, but thank you so much, my child. This… This means so much to me." She said, clutching her son, squeezing him protectively, not willing to let go even if the world ended.

Frisk nodded before speaking. "You're very welcome, but don't forget to thank Sans and Alphys. They were the brains of the op." Frisk chuckled lightheartedly, smiling a bright smile.

"I will, my child. I will." The goat mother looked back down to Asriel. "I will never forget this."

The young monster looked back up at his mother's heartwarming gaze, melting any doubt in his mind. This is how it should've been. This is how it was supposed to be from the start. He belonged here, he would never be cast away like with Chara. This is his family. This is his home. "Thank you… Frisk." Asriel managed to shift his tear-filled eyes over to the girl beside him, admiring her handiwork.

She just smiled and left the two to their devices.

Butterscotch pie sounds good right about now.

Frisk paced her way into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face, and a slowly disappearing blush from the moment before Asriel's discovery, or the discovery of Asriel. Ah, who cares. She brought a family closer together. That's a victory.

In the dining room, a lone plate sat on one end of a dining table, and on that plate sat one beautiful, sexy slice of her mother's own signature; butterscotch pie. Across the table, on the opposite end sat another plate with an equally large slice of the very same pie, several bites taken out of it, Asgore sitting behind it with a fork in hand. He just seemed to become aware of his old friend's presence.

"Frisk! It's so great to see you again!" He quickly left his spot on the table, swiftly taking one more bite of the pie that was skewered on his fork. "It's been darn near a month."

Peculiar. Toriel didn't let Asgore into the house very often. Of course the reason for such cold treatment likely due to the fact he slaughtered several children who fell into the Underground to steal their Souls and escape. It was completely reasonable that she would feel so strongly about Asgore's activities back then, but Frisk understood. He was desperate. The two remained close friends since their release from the Underground, as close as the rest of her friends, like Undyne and Papyrus.

"It's good to see you, too, your highness." Frisk greeted, giving a sarcastic bow and smirk as Asgore scoffed.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much in the passing of time." He chuckled to himself.

Frisk abandoned the smirk for a beaming grin. "Speaking of passing time, Mom's waiting for you in my room." She said, receiving a grumble as the former king came to the realization he had to leave the pie behind. He quickly stuffed one more bite into his mouth before approaching the stairs.

The hulking, impressively lean figure of the old royal disappeared around the corner. A few moments passed before the exact same figure peaked around the exact same corner. Frisk already knew what he was about to ask before he even opened his mouth. She groaned as she realized she had to leave her butterscotch pie behind, stuffed one more bite into her mouth, and ran up the stairs, eager to get back to what she was doing.

She took the king's hand and showed him the way to her room, their footsteps echoing off the walls of the small hallway. The third and last door to their left is where Frisk stopped, the faint sound of sobbing still remaining, muffled by the door and walls until Frisk opened the door.

It let out an ominous creak, further digging into Asgore's nerves as he passed through the open doorway to see what Frisk wanted him to see. His ex-wife and old queen clutching a body to her chest. His son's body. What was his son's corpse doing here? It should have been decomposed a long time ago.

His thoughts ran a million miles an hour through his head until Asriel's eyes opened to look at him. "Hey, Dad." Asriel pulled away from the wet embrace to gaze at his father properly. "Long time, no see, old timer." He tried to joke away the tension.

"S-son?" Asgore stuttered as the fear subsided into confusion. "But how?"

Asriel reached for his father's hand, pulling it to both let the monster know that yes, this was real, and to draw him into a group hug. Frisk, never one to turn down an opportunity like this, quickly pounced upon the chance to join this family embrace.

This was going to be a long and exciting couple of weeks.

 _Whew. That was a pretty good one if you ask me. I would say 'onto the reviews,' but well… Aw, screw it. Onto the reviews! (Real quick, before this starts, these reviews are from the Soulless Reboot story I made. You won't find it on the reviews section here if you want to go hunting. Just and FYI) Enderapprentice, a long standing contributor to the series, posted a review stating the following. Ahem! "Part one of the reboot was a total success c: now on to the next one! *grabs popcorn and sits back* were all rooting for you!" Indeed. Phase one is complete. Initiating phase two! But seriously, thanks man. I appreciate it, a lot. Next, Kycs77777 said "Pls do more, i love it" Well, I made it this far, even if it did take a while… Sorry. But, yes, thank you for your support, I appreciate it very much. And to wrap up the reviews, Anarchist Katie replied to the apology on the review section of the last story. "My guy, take your time. Life is way more important. Great things are done with time and you just need to wait for the right time." Thank you so much for your patience and understanding, all of you. I'm not quite done with the series anyways. I literally had just a couple paragraphs started up- barely a page- so when I found time this weekend, I crammed. I did my homework (literally) and made this chapter. This story is not going to be pre-written, in case you didn't catch my drift. If you guys want to make recommendations, please, do. However, I am not in need of such ideas. I will likely incorporate them into the story regardless and try to bend the fic back to the original plotline, or maybe even write an entirely new script around the new story, who knows? All I know is that I've been gone for a while, I'm back into the Fandom, and I have no frickin' clue who Kitten is. With that said, goodbye, and Godspeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Not in Kansas Anymore**

 _So, chapter 2 is out now. Yay! I might just see this through , as for how often I am going to post, I'm going to attempt to post weekly, usually around Saturday or Sunday in at least some semblance of a schedule. However, lord knows consistency is not my forte, so if new chapters don't find themselves on the web every weekend, I'm probably just a little tangled up with other things. I know you will be understanding, but I felt like I might as well explain myself ahead of time. It's bound to happen eventually, so might as well get it out of the way now, right? Okay, you're probably getting a little impatient by now, so I'll just go ahead and write up the chapter so you can listen to my rambling at your leisure after the story itself. Catch ya then._

 _Mid-writing update: *Checks calendar* Well, there goes the schedule._

"Huh." Asriel looked up into the blue and cloudy sky with his fists jammed into his blue jean pockets, thumbs brushing against his signature patterned, unzipped, yellow and green striped hoodie that covered over a dark green t-shirt as the footsteps being emitted by his simple black and white kicks helped fill the silence. "Haven't actually been outside in a while."

"Yeah." Frisk contributed to the destinationless conversation to help with the tension. "I bet."

Asriel stopped mid stride and leaned on a nearby tree that was located conveniently right by the sidewalk, on the edge of someone's property. It was a decent tree, not so large as to seem untame, but not so small as not to be able to support a person placing their weight on it, like Asriel was. It really contributed to the deliberately installed suburban environment in the area the two awkward friends were passing through.

"I'm not even going to beat around the bush here." Asriel suddenly blurted, scratching the back of his scruffy head nervously. "I'm- err, sorry about trying to kill you before." He apologized. "I mean, I already know you're past it, but it's still kind of fresh to me, y'know?"

Frisk nodded understandingly before leaning parallel to Asriel on the same tree, instantly marking this spot as their momentary resting point, leaving complete silence to be filled with conversation.

"Hey, umm… Do any of the others know about, well, me?" Asriel asked. "I mean, besides the obvious. Sans and Alph are kind of a given, seeing as how they were there during the whole experiment thing."

"Well, no." Frisk shuffled in her spot under the tree uncomfortably. "But I'm sure Toriel's calling everyone by now if she hasn't already." She smiled to the prince over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Azzy. We'll make a celebrity out of you, yet." She chuckled.

Asriel chuckled himself before catching onto his nickname. "Wait, what? What did you call me?" He asked, clearly tensing up for a split second.

Frisk held her now nervous smile as she kicked off the tree to face Asriel in his leaning position properly. "Azzy? What, you don't like it?" She asked, still holding a smile, but a little bit of a weaker one. "I thought it was cute."

"Wh- no, it's fine." Asriel pushed off the tree himself, trying to ignore the fact that Frisk inadvertently called him cute as he tried to settle his light blush. "It was just a bit of a surprise was all. And a little familiar." Asriel mumbled that last bit under his breath, trying to hold up a weak grin of his own.

Frisk resumed the walk with Asriel, trying to find the right words to finish the conversation with. The silence was deafening. Why didn't he say something? Was he nervous someone would overhear him talking about his attempts at murder, does he feel pent up? What was it? Frisk tried to analyze his expression and his body language, trying to get a read on what was going on in his mind as he vacantly stared off into the distance.

"You miss her, don't you?" Frisk blurted as her thoughts somehow skipped some part of her brain to become words without her consent. She almost threw her hands up against her own mouth, but that would've been a sign of backing down. If that's what the problem was, she needed to help him face it.

"...Yeah" Asriel admitted after a long pause, leaving his company nervously staring at him off the corner of her eye. "I guess I do." He shrugged.

"Do I… Remind you of her?" Frisk asked.

It was an innocent question, one that Frisk didn't think anything about. Just about everyone who met Chara had looked at Frisk as some kind of reminder. Just their faces and bodies were so similar, they could easily be mistaken for one another with enough effort put into it. Well, should Chara have been alive, that is.

Despite that innocence, Asriel stopped mid stride once again, startling Frisk as he gave her a strange look before shaking his head. "No, Frisk. No you don't." He said simply before resuming his pace just as abruptly as he had stopped it, not elaborating in the slightest.

He was a bad liar.

"So, where are we going anyways?" He asked, exchanging that thoughtful and distant look in his eye for one of curiosity. "You didn't tell me anything."

"Oh, sorry. Must've slipped my mind." Frisk planted her palm on the side of her head jokingly expressing her klutzy nature. "We're going to Sans' place."

"Sans'? Not Sans and Papyrus' house?" Asriel asked, his eyes slightly widened with surprise and curiosity. He received a brief head nod and reassuring smile from Frisk who must've sensed he was nervous about facing such a man who hated his guts to such a degree. "How did he get the money?" Asriel pondered aloud.

"He got a job, actually." Frisk sounded proud. "Man, I think it took a good three weeks of nagging a pestering from me and Toriel to get him to put himself out there and assemble a resume. If I'm being honest, though, I think what it took was Paps joining in." Frisk grew dreamy-eyed with nostalgia. "They love eachother so much, it's adorable!"

"Heh. I bet." Asriel muttered absentmindedly as they approached a house covered in about twelve different tones and shades of blue in a surprisingly neat fashion. Asriel looked at the big place in awe. "Geez! Papyrus really must've worked overtime to help his brother piece this place together!"

"Actually, no." Frisk held back a chuckle. "This is all Sans!" She gestured a beholding hand and waved it in front of her and Asriel, further accentuating what an impressive and uncharacteristic feat it was for Sans to put in such effort.

Not that the place looked like a mansion, of course. It blended perfectly in its surroundings, or would had it not been painted such a bold blue. It was a regular old two story house with a well maintained lawn and garage neighboring it. There was another green-leaved tree with healthy brown bark by the sidewalk and a cobblestone path leading to the front door that ran hand-in-hand with the smooth driveway.

Asriel was impressed, and still skeptical that the old, chubby, lazy-boned Sans that he knew was capable of pulling this kind of thing off. Then again, the skeleton didn't look like a fighter either, and anyone who assumed that never walked away unscathed.

The prince's approval of the house only heightened when Frisk took his hand and began walking to the front door, allowing him an even better view of the house. A blue sedan's hood peeked stealthily out of the garage door, a shiny aluminum, winking skull serving the role as a hood ornament. What Asriel saw through the slightly tinted windows brought him some semblance of familiarity when he saw a little trash in the back seat; fast food takeout bags and the sort.

When they approached the door, Frisk knocked three times on the blue door that held a white femur that loomed over the top of its threshold decoratively, but out of place.

A familiar hoarse voice called from within, beckoning them in. "It's open, kiddo." It spoke.

Just the grainy texture of his voice brought back quick flashes of memory that Asriel was trying to suppress, further whittling away at his fortitude. He gulped back his fear, and swallowed it in an effort to keep his pace directed forward and not back.

He wasn't scared that Sans was going to kill him, no. Sans was not that kind of man. He was ruthless, steadfast, and a true warrior, even if these traits are muffled by his laziness and lack of initiative, but still, not why Asriel was afraid. He was afraid, rather, of the awkwardness that would come when the two former foes brought to shake hands. A beautiful image when pasted onto words, but in Asriel's mind, this would only end in an awkward goodbye, leaving all parties thoroughly flustered and more than a little embarrassed.

Frisk seemed to notice the change in Asriel's posture and the sudden nervousness in his eyes. "You'll be fine." She consoled. "You gotta say 'hi' sometime anyways, right?"

Asriel was about to speak before he heard as soon as saw Sans walk around the corner. "Who're you talking to kid-... Oh." Sans' lazy smile didn't falter when he laid his heavy eyes on Asriel, but the dark pools seemed to reflect a sense of surprise in spite. A much better start than Asriel hoped for. "Good to see ya both again." Sans carried on casually, almost seeming to ignore the zombie in the room. Yeesh. Feels a little weird Asriel referencing himself as a zombie.

"Hey, Sans." Frisk returned the gesture while Sans moved swiftly to transit some of the dirty clothes laying on the sofa onto the floor next to it, seeming to sweep clean a spot rather than tidy up.

Sans subsequently motioned toward it, Frisk taking the seat without missing a beat, Asriel following suit more hesitantly and cautiously.

"Weird seeing ya here,

Dreamurr. What with the experiment failin' an' all." Sans brought up the topic inevitably, but in a much less abrupt manner than Asriel expected, despite it still being rather out of the blue.

"Errm, well, it kind of didn't." Asriel stuttered. He tugged at the collar of the shaded green t-shirt as though it were on fire, trying to pull the seething, suffocating thing away from his burning throat. He then moved his hand to idly massaged the back of his neck, blatantly expressing his unease. "I mean, I kind of woke up like this, and then…" His sentence died off at the end, slowly but surely.

Sensing her partner's distress, Frisk lept to the rescue, carrying on the conversation while Sans plucked away at a small pile of dishes, doing chores. "If I had to guess, I'd say that our operation was a success, although one with a bit of a delay. The transformation happened literally overnight."

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief and finally had a chance to calm himself when he realized the conversation was out of his hands, free to leave him behind.

"Well, works for me." Sans shrugged his shoulders lazily, the first sign of his old self Asriel managed to dig out. Sans had already gone through most of the dirty dishes, leaving them on the full drying rack. He then grabbed a towel a wiped off the water from his hands. He let out a sudden yawn to break the silence, pulling Asriel out of his observations. "Sorry. Caught me at a bit of a cleaning streak. Bro said I had to pull this place together or it'd fall around my ears." And Sans spoke the next sentence with his typical wink. "And I think I put a little too much work into this place to let that happen." He smiled a little brighter, even through the shadow of his grogginess. "Alright, kiddos. Scram." He motioned them up and lightheartedly pushed them towards the door. "I'm a little too tired for company right now and I don't want you guys to get bored. Good seein' ya again, Asriel." Sans waved them off his porch and they walked away, even Frisk now holding a raised eyebrow as the blue beacon slowly shrunk away behind them.

"That… Was weird" Frisk bemused aloud, returning Asriel's confused expression. "Guess he really must be busy. The big guy hasn't told me to shove off in years."

Asriel shrugged. "He's probably just tired. The Sans I knew never did any work without telekinesis. I'll bet it's taking its toll." He reasoned.

"You're probably right." Frisk shrugged back before looking back at the skeleton's house. "But still… He seemed off. I mean, he's definitely been putting in some more hours fixing up his home, but it seemed emotional. He looked distressed."

Asriel followed Frisk's gaze at the house and both stopped. "Alright, if you're so worked up about it, we can drop by tomorrow and see if he's still pacing a hole in the floor. For now, we have a full day of getting me integrated into society."

Frisk nodded in agreement before casting one last glance over her shoulder, maybe expecting Sans to close some shutters or something to give off a secretive vibe, but he did nothing of the sort. Shaking her head of seemingly misdirected, mistrustful thoughts, Frisk continued her journey back home without bringing up the subject once. Still, something really seemed off about Sans.

 _As I said before, consistency is not my forte. Sorry about the late post. I've been chipping away at this for about two weeks and it still seems mediocre, and I can't even seem to establish a schedule without feeling like this is a chore or something. So, instead, I will promise one thing. I will post Friday through Sunday if I have a chapter ready. Sound good? Okay. Onto reviews. (God, I'm tired right now, so sorry if I can't manage to come up with anything funny or witty to respond to your PMs with) You guys really went crazy on the reviews! dream1990 said "_ _i love it" Well, I'm glad you do. I love writing this, so it's good to know this is a mutually beneficial relationship, eh? Next, a guest said "_ _YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Well, it looks like somebody's getting excited. Yay! To follow that up, Electric Flame said "_ _Sorry about my previous comment, I was so excited that I forgot to sign in. Whoops! Anyway, it's great to have you back" Likewise, Electric. It's good to be back, and to have you with us again. Glad to see you're getting into it! Next, a guest said "_ _No real complains about what you're doing here. Except for one: where is and what do you plan on doing with Chara? No fiction that brings Asriel back is good enough if the author doesn't bring her back too." Well, (spoilers for people who haven't read the original) Chara is in Hell right now, and she will come back later to fight and nearly kill Asriel while possessing Frisk as a deterrent to prevent him attacking back. As for the last bit, I wouldn't be too sure about that. I'll bet that somewhere out there, beyond the sea, there is a good Asriel story without Chara. An impressive and unlikely feat, it is still a possibility. Anyways, following that is Enderapprentice. "_ _A warm welcome back c: man this brings back memories... I can actually remember word for word the ORIGINAL version of Asriel as it gets (yes including the 'other parts' I'm a freak you don't have to tell me) so if anything I could help you... If you'd like. If you could recall from the original version I remember everything up to the birth day beach bash thing lmao (like I said I'm a freak I remember things like this) anyways all freakyness aside... I like the recreation its like adding a new 'demention' to the story which I think is super cool. Can't wait to see what comes next! *noms on popcorn*" Glad to have you here, man, and I'm so glad to be back, too. I don't think that bit about repeating the story for me is necessary, I can remember enough of the main plot, but then again, I FORGOT ABOUT THE BIRTHDAY BEACH BASH! Oh my God, I liked writing that chapter just a bit too much. If I forgot that, maybe I could use the help. If you want to, fire a PM my way and we can talk it over. And thanks. Also, where are you getting all this popcorn? Maybe we shall never know… But that bit aside, we have one more review to wrap up this gargantuan reviews section. Probably should divide this into segments or something, but nah. We have LilSammyt with the last review. "_ _Dude, you have no idea how happy I am that you are back. I first came to Asriel as it gets when I was browsing for some good Asriel x Frisk fanfictions. I was nothing short of amazed. I laughed so hard I cried at some points, and when I finished it it was hard to say goodbye. Then I remember about 7 months ago or something like that you said you were doing a reboot on Asriel as it gets. I was so excited, but when I came back a few days later and clicked on the bookmark there was an error next to your profile name. It showed your bio but not any of your fanfictions. I was so sad, and after many weeks of trying again and again to access your profile I sadly gave up. HOWEVER I happened to be in a curious mood yesterday and clicked the bookmark. My face lit up and a smile appeared on my face that stretched 10 miles when it didn't say error and I saw that the reboot was uploaded. Asriel as it gets original was almost amazing and I cant wait to see where we will go in this new story. You have a such talent in your writing. Well that's all I have to say for now so I will see you later. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE." Woah, I asked for a review, not an essay! Just kidding, I love the larger comments. They always give more insight and have more for me to think on. But in any case, yeah, sorry about the whole 'deleted profile' thing, I'm sure that was more than troublesome for a great majority of my readers. I have to apologize again, but I'm glad you felt curious when you did! And I hope to see a lot more of the lot of you. See you all again later. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Rooftop Pillow Fight?**

 _Okay! So this is a repeat chapter. Something I really had to root out of my memory to write. I might have made stuff up toward the end, though. What I mean is that this is a chapter from the original, a filler of sorts. Not the best quality plot-wise, but a little fluff is always welcome, especially when I'm having trouble finding the time to write an actual chapter. Anyways, I hope this does enough to convince a lot of you that I'm not idling or treading water. I haven't forgot about the story, so there's no need to worry about me vanishing or leaving this thing dead in the water with stab wounds. Sorry, talking out of my ass again. Didn't catch too much sleep, but hopefully I'll be able to write this with some degree of quality. With all that said, enjoy._

Frisk laid on her back while the soft bed followed the curves of the small of her back, indenting to accommodate for the shoulder blades and full tush while her arms and legs shot out in each direction spread-eagle. She couldn't sleep like this, so it was unquestionable that she was, in fact, wide awake, pondering on today's- or rather yesterday's- activities and events. She thought on Sans' suspicious behavior and Asriel's detachment from reality as his gaze frequently went blank with thought more than most other things.

Frisk's ears were sensitive from the long silence, so the sound of Asriel suddenly turning in his sheets were almost as deafening as a gunshot. She heard him toss a bit more before finally settling at what must be a comfortable position.

"You can't sleep, either?" She asked out of the blue into the pitch black darkness surrounding her.

"No…" A voice answered from the abyss, that low-yet-not-deep voice of a pubescent young monster confirming Frisk's suspicions on Asriel's state of consciousness. "... You?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but he was desperate to fill the silence.

"No." Frisk shifted her right side over her left slightly so that both her arms were outstretched in front of her, reaching into the black while her right leg crossed over her left slightly.

A yawn echoed from across the room. Asriel was tired, as was Frisk, but they were just too engrossed in their wandering heads' exploits to let their consciousness slip even an inch.

"You wanna get up?" Frisk asked groggily. "Walk a little? Help us settle a bit?" She offered.

Asriel took a deeper breath, but not a dramatic one. He sighed quietly before shifting to a sitting position, letting his body answer Frisk's question rather than words.

The two walked out of their room in their pajamas and hoodies to protect against the elements, went down a small line of stairs before arriving at their back door. The departed from the house and almost walked a half circle before something dawned on Asriel. "Where are we going?"

"The roof." Frisk answered nonchalantly. "It helps me think, clears my head." Frisk spoke as she mounted a strange, seemingly random ladder on the side of the house. She didn't progress up, though. Rather she settled at the foot to allow herself and Asriel to shake off the exhaustion and fatigue before catching any sights they might be too tired to appreciate.

"Seems a little… Dangerous?" Asriel replied after what felt like a rather long pause, probably shorter than it felt as the crickets' chirps seemed to amplify any and all idleness in their conversation.

Frisk shrugged. "Probably, but it doesn't feel that way if you stay away from the edge." She explained. "C'mon, you'll see." She was already a touch more talkative, indicating she was already starting to wake back up to a small degree.

Asriel followed both with the waking up and with mounting the ladder. As soon as he pulled himself over the first rung, he looked up to get a facefull of Frisk's rear end as his nose grazed one of her cheeks, forcing on a blush so tremendously powerful, blood began to dribble out of his nose. He turned his head to the side to allow the small trickle of crimson fluid to hit the ground rather than his treasured hoodie and to avoid catching any extra glimpses, especially if Frisk wears her pajama pants as loose as her hoodie. It might slip and- oh, God, why was he still dwelling on it?

He kept his head to the side and down even after the brief bloody nose subsided, but just as he gained a little distance from the ground, another phobia had introduced itself, not quite as juvenile as his fear of needles but still a rather powerful one. "Heights." He mumbled begrudgingly under his breath so as not to allow Frisk to hear.

Given the choice of looking up or down, even for just a few more conflicted moments, the goat boy's fear of heights outweighed his fear of getting punched for getting caught 'peeking.' With a gulp of dry air, he looked up to a pair of two full moons bulging through the sweatpants as the angle of Frisk's legs stepping on the ladder caused the waist to cling to her soft-looking rump. He felt tormented by the primal urges swelling in his chest, but Asriel was too afraid to look down. Geez, this phobia has got to go before it causes any real problems.

He even noticed that each step up the ladder made Frisk sway her hips seductively. God, was she doing this intentionally? No, she'd be looking over her shoulder to give him a look if she was. She was bad at hiding when she was teasing, so Asriel guessed this was just the way she moved- how long is this ladder?! He interrupted his own thoughts and perceptions of Frisk's more _frisky_ features.

As if on cue, Frisk finally reached the top of the two story house after what felt like ages of the classic carrot-and-stick tease of the ladder. Asriel breathed a loud sigh of relief. Yeah, that was definitely a sight to hopefully forget.

Frisk turned around after she conquered over her final rung on the ladder and noticed Asriel's bloody nose when he was finally standing upright and looking her in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frisk spoke up through her grumbly grogginess. "Did you hit yourself or something? I can lend you my hoodie if-"

"That's not necessary!" Asriel almost yelled as he interrupted her, startling even himself. That encounter really did leave him tense. "I-I mean, I'm fine, thank you." He wiped his nose with his long sleeve shirt after he pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie. The shirt was black, so the red wouldn't be as noticeable as it would on bright green.

"Okay." Frisk shrugged, catching onto how he seemed a bit more awake now already. She plopped her bottom on a collection of tiles on the roof as she looked over the rest of the growing monster settlement. The town, the suburbs, and even the more sparse villages were all glowing if but for a few moments before lights started to die, one by one, only to be replaced just as quickly by another. It was like the lights on a Christmas tree.

Asriel didn't even realize he was sitting down until the light show paused, as some lights remained on, while others flicked off.

"Shift changes." Frisk explained. "I like this time of night because second shifters are coming home while third shifters are waking up and getting coffee and stretching out their bedsores from oversleeping. Been there, and it sucks."

Asriel looked over at Frisk to see the lights reflecting off her slightly dilated eyes. She immediately averted her gaze downward, almost shyly. Asriel followed her sight as though there was a line being drawn to show where it was leading. He followed it to his hand where he realized that in his trance of watching over the city, Frisk had absentmindedly covered his hand with her own.

Frisk seemed to notice this at the same time as Asriel and she recoiled her hand back sharply enough to grab attention, but subtly enough to illustrate caution. Her cheeks seemed to burn a shade of red while she shifted her weight and she tried to play it off by looking back to the now less interesting lights.

"L-let's head inside?" Frisk asked in a foreign tone of voice.

"Nah." Asriel shrugged. "The fun part's just starting." He started mysteriously.

"W-what?" Frisk jumped anxiously. "What do you mean?"

Rather than speak, Asriel boldly approached Frisk as he unzipped his hoodie, disrobing an article of clothing as revenge for the ladder stunt that he had a sneaking suspicion was intentional. He could practically feel the heat radiating from Frisk's beat red face, his own blush painting his cheeks jolly red in kind. He continued his approach, empowered by this until he was almost nose to bloodied nose with Frisk. Just as she began to melt in his gaze into a swoon, he clobbered her over the head with his hoodie that she had failed to notice he was transforming into a weapon.

"W-what the Hell?!" Frisk was frozen still in shock until she noticed Asriel's carefree and innocent smile plastered on his face as though the devilish and suggestive one was never there.

The prince twirled his hoodie with his hand menacingly until Frisk realized what had just happened. She returned his smile and took off her own hoodie and began to return the gentle and playful beating, giggling and laughing like a pair of little kids. "Hoodie fight!" They whisper shouted into the night.

That rumble continued for a good ten minutes before the pair realized they were actually putting themselves in considerable danger doing this on a slanted roof.

Just as Asriel raised his weapon for a killing blow, Frisk shot out her hands in surrender. "We should get inside." She explained. "It's getting cold and we don't want to slip up here."

"Aww…" Asriel jokingly groaned even if he agreed with Frisk's reasoning. "Buzzkill." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." The brown haired girl giggled in kind.

They mounted the ladder once more, Frisk taking the initiative as she went down first. They took a few rungs down before Frisk spoke. "Hey, Azzy?" Asriel replied with a hum. "Nice ass." She chuckled and nearly keeled over laughing when she saw a small drop of blood fly by as the prince's blush brought about another nasal fit.

They slept easy that night and awoke with new things to ponder over.

 _Whew, my fingers almost hurt from cram-typing this chapter in the hour I was on. Sorry if it's a little low quality and more than a little suggestive, but I was almost copying an old chapter from the archives of my forgetful ditzy brain. Anywho, reviews- err, review… Yay! LilSammyt said "Great Chapter. It is a really smooth transition from the last chapter and does a great job with setting up future chapters. You have always done a great job with making Sans very mysterious, at least more than usual. Looks like lazybones is scheming up a plot once again xD. Whelp, gotta go so see ya later ;)." Thanks! I didn't realize making Sans mysterious was one of my skills, but I'm proud to have it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Sammy. Again, hope to see more of you and anyone else reading. So, this is the only review I got- not that it's a bad thing or that I'm not appreciative- but if anyone else posted anything and it didn't go through, please repost! I love input, I'm like friggin' Johnny 5. Need more input! Anyone who gets that reference, you are a hero to me. But yeah, please review, PM, whatever. I want to hear all of the thoughts everyone has to say, you can even post anonymously and I will respect that. Anyways, that does it for this chapter, see you guys around, and again, can someone tell me who Kitten is and where she originated from? Is that a thing from the vanilla game that I missed or what? I found more than a few references to this character when scrolling through the fandom. So, yeah. Have a good one and I'll be back with the next chapter. Peace!_


End file.
